torrentiaroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Hakan
Hakan(ハカーン) is a fighting style composed of the user using many parts of their bodies for martial combat. Such power can be weak or strong depending on user. There are chances when a user will never become physically stronger through Soul. For those that do pose as strong opponents can become awakened. Soul Hakakan is not only physically powerful but also beneficial as techniques in its field induce healing, making food, and the like. Awakened Hakan Awakened Hakan is an awakened life force and highly evolved state of raw standard Hakan found outside of planet Torrentia. Blood and Problems Basic Hakan allows the user's bloodflow to increase in the area or areas. The site of the part of the body is known to harden to become fit for combat. As Hakan is a varied fighting style, abilities can allow the user to convince great effects depending on individual. As blood flows through the site, the body will produce "temporary arteries", called hakatrias which fuel the Hakan fighter's main ability and basic fighting capability, including the hardening ability. During the duration of Hakan use, the user will become temporarily hemophiliac, when the blood does not clot at the sight of a wound. If flesh wounds or deep cuts are made into the site of the part in use (Arms, Legs, etc) the user will bleed profusely and will potentially bleed to death, even to small cuts. As basic Hakan is used, the body will be somewhat durable, depending on individual with Hakan. Those born with genetic mutations, defects, and diseases can have positive and horribly negative impacts on using Hakan. Hakan that courses through certain parts of the body are actually slightly weaker to Hakan that courses through the entire body. Hakan coursing through the entire body has a form of energy expulsion known as a Parame. A parame is a kind of armor, physically and spiritually, encasing the user's body. There are two types of Parame: Wandering Parame and Normal Param. The Parame cannot be seen but sensed depending on what its power is. A stronger parame is known to be sensed ovsiously, even in a crowd of thousands of normal individuals. A strong enough parame is even capable of overwhelming others even to the point of immobilization and losing consciousness(not at will though.) Wandering Parame is a rare form of Param where the rest of the body overflows with energy and has a spiked-up texture and appearance. (think of super saiyan aura) This form of param is equipped with violent expulsions of hakan energy that other hakan users can sense. Forms and Transformation Hakan that have reached a virtually unachievable level can achieve forms that the individual can posess. Since this is a transformation, the body will change in a variety of ways, whether its violent or not. Different forms that can be achieved are physicall changes and changes in Hakan. The usage depends on current stamina level in which the base level is 899HŁ. For most people achieving an altered form is their awakening Hakan. Fighting Styles Hakan has existed for millions of years, created by humans to survive in the violent wilds of early monstrous Torrentia. Thousands of years later, as human civilization began coming into contact with other races and tribes. Hundreds of years after the many races have created their own fighting styles with the inspiration of Hakan. Category:Lore-Related Category:Fighting-Style Category:Item